The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for performing a hydraulic pressure test on a tube and more specifically to a method and apparatus for sequentially moving a tube to be tested through a plurality of positions while capping the ends of the tube underwater and subsequently increasing the pressure of the water within the tube after the tube has been raised above the water level.
In the conventional hydraulic pressure testing of tubes, the tube to be tested, hereinafter referred to as the test tube, is filled with low pressure water in one position with the subsequent introduction of high pressure water into the test tube in the same position. Thus, the time required for the testing of a single test tube is the sum of time required for filling the test tube with water, the time required for the high pressure water application and the time required for handling the test tube to and from the test position. Thus, the conventional prior method and the apparatus involved a considerable expenditure of time.